It's Not You HidanSan I'm Just Sexist
by PennyAndPePe
Summary: AHBICDDAENF!"... Shizuko lived in a shrine. Shizuko also cleaned that shrine. Then Shizuko's sexist motives got the best of her... And Shizuko got her ass out of that man infested shrine. NEW STORY!
1. PrologueFreedom

[It's Not You, Hidan-San]01[I'm Just Sexist]

Prologue-Freedom

"AHBICDDAENF!!" It was all just a scrambles up bunch of letters, but what ever it was she screamed it, and she lunged out in front of herself, thrusting out a hand out in agony.

"SHIZUKO!" a man hollered out in return. It was a deep voice, and the girl would have though it was beautiful if not for the fact it was ail. He was a blur, and Shizuko couldn't see what he looked like, but she could see he had reached out for her as well.

"DON'T LEAVE ME GHHIIDJAKNL-SAN!!" Shizuko wailed, trying harder to reach the man. Slowly she got closer to the man, they're hands grew closer and closer until they _almost_--!

"Yamamoto-Chan" A soft voice said. Shizuko was softly shaken when she turned away from the voice. "Yamamoto-Chan, time to wake up." The voice persisted. Shizuko rolled over more and then- _thwack! She hit the floor, and her bed was rather high off the ground. _

_She was tangled up in her bed sheets. In a daze she asked her assistant, "What time is it?". When the girl didn't reply, Shizuko shot up a glare in place and looked at the assistant. She was pointing at a clock on the wall. 7:45._

_She was fifteen minutes late to her training class, and she was becoming more late as she sat there staring in awe at the clock. Quickly the girl got up, and tripped over her feet, that were still wrapped in blanket. She hopped up and sprinted for her bathroom. _

"_What day is it?" Shizuko asked ask she ran out a toothbrush in her mouth. She was standing in front of her dresser._

"_Um, Saturday." Shizuko stopped mid-task, and turned to glare at her assistant._

"_Inoue-Chan." Shizuko moaned in dislike. She dropped her hurried manner and slowly gathered her clothes together to take to the bathroom. "You are truly troublesome, Inoue-Chan." The girl grumbled as she entered the bath._

_The assistant only shrugged and left the room, so Shizuko could continue on with her morning routine. That was how things worked in the Yamamoto Shrine. Shizuko normally ignored it and let it be, like today. Though, some how, today felt strangely different._

_Daily chores were completed and then Shizuko would go and train. Most mornings she would wake up as 6:30. Saturday's normally meant the chance to sleep in, though sometimes Inoue-Chan would wake her up early and most of the time wouldn't tell her it's Saturday._

_Often Shizuko would find out what day it was on her own and be furious at Inoue-Chan, but that would be forgotten the next day. Today though, (As stated previously) felt different. Inoue-Chan told her what day it was._

_The air was heavy._

_The birds didn't chirp._

_Something was going to happen. Shizuko was paranoid like that. She took her time getting ready, and slowly dragged herself out of her room. That was another thing, normally she wanted to hurry up and get out of her room, but she wanted to stay in her room today._

_She slowly drug her feet down the stairs to get to the main foyer. Where her father, great uncle, and grandfather stood. "Come." Her uncle said. Shizuko stopped and crossed her arms. She was not one to listen to men. "Shizuko-San. Come here!"_

"_No!" She hollered dropped her arms to her side and then squared her shoulders. Yes. Shizuko was rather, sexist._

"_You will come here!" Her grandfather said. "If you want to be excepted into this family you will come here! And when we are done you will go and pray for forgiveness." Shizuko paused in her actions of moving forward._

"_No. I will not." She said slowly and calmly. Since when did she have to listen to a man? Never. They never listened to her. "I will not bend to you whim. I'm through! I done with this goodness-forsaken family!_

"_You never listen to me! You never have any never will, will you?!" She continued. "You're all just a bunch of- of-" She couldn't think of a word to describe them. "I never truly believed in our 'god', ya know. It's all just a bunch of lies."_

_They were silent as the girl finished calmly and bitterly. No one ever had listened to her, until now at least. She turned on her heal, and with a wave, she said, "Sayonara*, butt-holes!" _

"_Stop her." She heard from her uncle, and only smirked at it. With quick realization she noted the several ninja quickly enclosing her. She preformed several hand signs, and then something jutted up from the ground, striking the men down._

_It happened quickly, and she walked out the heavy, glass and gold door. She didn't care anymore. Now she was free._

_And no one -NO one- was going to take her freedom from her._

_No one._


	2. The Albino & The Freak

Grandfather Masanori-san glared. She could have been one of their best Kunoichi, but she had to be treated wrongly as a child. She had to be sexist- hating all men. Things weren't going as planed, but they wouldn't go out into the woods.

There were rumors of Akatsuki roaming the woods. Looking for what they had. A tailed beast. Masanori placed a hand over his eyes and debated weather or not to send more ninja after the girl runaway. Slowly he came upon a decision.

Let the Akatsuki… kill her.

Shizuko ran, and ran for all her worth. She didn't even stop when it was clearly too dark to be out in the open. There might be ninja after her. She also didn't even care that her long hair was getting tangled in the trees.

That is, until it got caught in a tree branch. It jerked her back and she fell to the ground. She looked up. She saw her blonde hair still wrapped around the bark. Had her hair gotten that long. She stood up and felt around for a found nothing.

As she looked around for a sharp object, she felt something whiz past her. She reached behind her and felt that her hair was cut. Who did it? She turned around and looked for what could have cut her.

"You missed her!" a voice yelled from the trees. It was slightly muffled, as if a cloth hung over it. "She was standing still and you missed her!"

"Will you shut up?!" Another voice intercepted. Shizuko spun looking for the source of the voices. "Look! She's spotted us!"

"Who are you!" She said standing straight up, pointing a finger in their general direction. Right then a large crimson triple-bladed scythe came from a bundle of leaves. She sidestepped and the largest blade skimmed her arm. There was almost no time to dodge it

"Ha!" A man said coming out of the bushes. He had remarkable features. For starters, his white hair was lovely, and then it was his paled skin. Finally it was his- what color were they?- magenta eyes?

"Are you albino?" Shizuko asked, her shoulders slumping. Even if this man was a man, he was albino. Shizuko always felt sorry for albinos.

"I'm not albino!" The man yelled and pulled his scythe back to him. He licked my blood off the largest blade. "Hmm, not enough." The man said.

He wore a black cloak with red clouds on them. The cloak looked vaguely familiar. What was it? Some kind of cult of something? Before Shizuko could think of anything else, the scythe came at her again. She easily dodged it by dropping. She preformed hand signs then something jutted from the ground.

The scythe thunked into it and then the block wrapped around the blades. "Now that that's out of the way." Another man walked out of the bushes. He looked rather odd. The only thing visible were his eyes. And looked inverted, where there should be a light color around the iris, was a dark red. Then where his eyes supposed to be dark they were light.

Wow. An albino and a freak. Prefect match, huh?

"So what cult are you two apart of?" She asked the masked man. With out replying he took out a book. He flipped to a page then stopped. He glanced up at me and then back down to the book. Quickly he snapped it shut, and then nodded.

"This girl, has quite some bounty on her." The man said. It was slightly muffled from the cloth he had over his mouth.

"Can you please tell me-" Shizuko shouted, feeling rather forgotten, "WHO YOU ARE?!" They stopped looking at one another and then looked at the blonde girl who was in some kind of rage.

"We're part of the Akatsuki." The White haired man said. Shizuko nodded and rubbed her chin. "Do you know who they are?"

"Nope."

They looked at each other. The men more dumbfounded then her, but looked all the same. Then slowly she remembered. Akatsuki. The S-ranked Criminals who were forming some kind of organization. They went after tailed-beasts. And there was a group of the missing-ninjas right here.

And when she realized it, it hit her like a punch to the jaw. X1,000,000. "Doh!" She said tapping her head and smiled a pain filled smile. "Akatsuki! Ha! Ha, ha, ha!… Ah!" And then she began running for dear life again.

Funny how things always seem to round back to the beginning.


	3. Being Of Some Use

"Ah!"

Yes, sweet, sweet, agony. It would be much better for Shizuko if it had not been her running and if it had been a man screaming. As she ran, she dodged many attacks. Quickly she stopped, forgetting why she was running. "Wait! Why am I running from men?" She asked herself watching the trees behind her.

She didn't expect a reply. "S-ranked criminals." She looked in front of her where the voice had came from and saw the white haired man.

"Doh!" She screamed running though she didn't get far.

She had been struck in the back of the head by a Kunai. The end of the knife end entered her head, sinking deep into her brain. Shizuko slowly dropped to her knees, and then, after a moment of looking at what was left in her life, she fell forward, face down into the hard ground. Where she died.

"…Use her as a…" The voice faded in, then faded out. Like a bad radio. Yeah. That's what it was. A bad radio. _I'll just have to fix that. But later I guess. I can't move right now._ She tried to open her eyes, but even when she did, things were too dark for her to really see.

"…_she's already…"_ the voices just slurred together. She felt the ground move as they walked away.

That's when everything snapped back into place. Like waking up from sleep. Shizuko quickly got up from her position on the ground and yawned. She stretched her arms above her head and leaned back.

"Where am I?" She asked sifting so she sat cross legged. "Where's Inoue-Chan?!" Then she remembered the two Akatsuki. She got up and began to bound away from where she was. It was all in vain, as a sharp object pierced her midsection. She was tossed from her spot into a near by tree. She screamed and felt her back and neck brake alone with several other bones.

_"Is she dead…"_ Everything faded as Shizuko died. Again.

It's is considered a miracle to wake from death once, but twice? Then there would be something to be suspicious of. After several minutes, Shizuko woke up, once again, from the darkness of death. She opened her eyes and saw the non-human man staring down at her.

"How is it that you keep coming back to life?" It- err- he asked. Shizuko slowly got up and shrugged.

"It's the, err, will to live?" She offered. None bought it, so she leaned against the tree behind her. "It's a seal my great, great grandfather put on me. So when I got older, I wouldn't be killed by the other men in my family." The blonde looked at the men around herself. How come she was telling these men this?

"I shouldn't be telling you this though." Shizuko said they gave me questioning looks. "Because you're all men. I hate men." The odd looking one turned to his partner.

"She could be of some use to Leader-Sama. I heard that the person who keeps the nine tails in check is also a wood user. There has to be a connection, since there is not many wood users. Then once were done with her, we can kill her for bounty." They continued to discuss the topic of keeping the blonde then killing her later.

"I'm Kakuzu-Sama." He told Shizuko. She glared at the man. Kakuzu pointed to the white haired man beside him. "He is Hidan-Sama. We will be taking you to our base, Shizuko-San." Shizuko stopped leaning on her tree, so she could follow the men.

"I will not refer to you two as 'Sama'." Shizuko said. Then wondered why she was even following. Oh yeah, because she really had no other choice. It was ether this or die, she guessed. She pouted and followed silently.

"I would have thought you would give up much more of a fight." Kakuzo said talking to Shizuko.

"I thought about it," She started. "But I personally don't want to die. Even if I have this seal, I can still die if my body can't heal it's self quickly enough." Shizuko said. Not caring that she just told them something she shouldn't have told them.

"You just told us your weakness." The Hidan said. "How stupid are you?"

"Obviously not as dumb as you." Shizuko stated with a roll of her eyes.

"What?!" He hollered. "Why you dirty-!" He was cut off when Kakuzu held up a hand.

"Shut up you two." With a sigh Shizuko listened, not wanting to bicker with the white haired man. She frowned and noticed that this was the start of a knew life.

She had died twice but it took three births to be alive.


	4. Shizuko's Plan

**Shizuko's Crazy Plan**

_yay!_

"Kakuzu-San?" The blond asked. Her eyes looking down and at the twigs passing. She nervously fiddled with her hands behind her back. "Where are we going?" She wondered trying to match the fast paced man.

"We're going to find the five tail dog demon." Shizuko nodded and slowed her pace so she was just a step behind. She let her shoulders relax. What had she gotten herself into? Then she began to think. Didn't the shrine have a tailed beast? Oh, how many tails did it have?

"Hey, there was a tailed beast at my shrine." Shizuko said and then Kazuku stopped and turned slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I believe it has five tails." She said it timidly, as if he was going to snap at her. It was a S-ranked criminal after all.

"...Then take us to your shrine." He demanded. Nodding, the girl took the point and lead them through the dark winding woods. She had been through here so many times, each tree looked different from one another where people would have thought them to same. She looked down onto the ground.

Was she really ready to give up her family like that? What about her Great Grandfather? She hated men, but he was the only man to ever care anything about her, so in return she cared for him. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

_Great Grandfather would have wanted me to show my true potential! He would tell me to go for it._ Shizuko nodded and then realized that this was her destiny. Destroy the Yamamoto shrine and help Akatsuki.

Given that this had to the most obscured idea she had ever thought of, one would laugh at her. This was all apart of her master plan. If she could get into the Akatsuki, she would be able to take down that organization... Then men all over the world would look at her and bow down.

Men were weak and inferior to her. Even these two. She didn't know what made her so powerful but she knew that they had to have thought to keep her alive for a reason beside the fact she could return to life.

"Oh." Shizuko said looking up. "Here we are." She stood silently. She had been so lost in thought that she almost forgot that she was heading back to her god-forsaken temple. She sighed and pointed to the place.

Neither of the two men moved. "Well?" I asked. "This is where you wanted me to take you right? To the five tails?"

Kakuzu nodded and walked through the field towards the homestead. Hidan fallowed shortly after him and then I lastly fallowed behind the white haired albino. This was going to be difficult considering the fact that the temple would have people following her like normal.

But wouldn't there have already been people out here? Trying to capture her? But no there was no out here.

"Oh!" I heard as we approached a window. It was Inoue-Chan! "Come in through here Yamamoto-Chan!" I waved a hand to the two s-ranked criminals and then they followed me after I hopped into the window. I landed on the floor and when I looked up I was surrounded by everyone I knew.

"I am so sorry." Inoue said looking onto the ground. I gasped and looked at the people. I took a step back and bumped into Hidan. I growled and looked at all my opponents.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said staring at my grandfather whom I had totally missed when looking over the people. "Take the girl and have her show you to the beast." Hidan nodded and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the semi-circle of danger.

"Where is it?" Hidan demanded letting go of me after he rounded a corner. He faced me and I stuttered.

"Where is... what?" I asked innocently, having completely forgotten what we were looking for.

"The tailed beast, dumb ass!" He yelled.

"Oh!" I said smiling. "That thing!" I ran past him and after a left and then a right turn we were outside of a door that had a weird seal on it. "I can't release the seal. It was placed here by my Uncle."

"Hm." Hidan said with a smirk on his face. "Then I'll just have to destroy it!"

* * *

**A/N** I know this probably wasn't my best peice. Sorrrrrryyyy. but you know what! I got it out so yay! :D now i have no idea when i'll be able to update again. :P but i'll try to get one out asap!

Have a good day now!


	5. It was a Compliment

Long time no see :) enjoy itt, and see you in two weeks. also i do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5. That was a compliment.

* * *

"Then I'll just have to destroy it!"

Shizuko sighed and could only wish that it was that easy. Shaking her head, she watched the white haired man raise his scythe to tear down the door. In one powerful motion, he the three blades down before they were embarrassingly deflected, shooting him against the wall behind Shizuko. Was that a flash of lightning she had saw? "You honestly thought that would have worked?" Shizuko sighed and walked up to the door. "I thought you were smarter then that. Aren't you in that organization thing- oh what's called again?" She covered her mouth with a hand as she began to think hard.

"Ugh." Hidan groaned in response.

"Oh!" Shizuko snapped her finger. "Akatsuki!" She smiled and began to further inspect the seal. It appeared to be a lightning seal, and from Hidan's run in it seemed that it electrocuted what ever touches it. It seemed to shock and throw away the opponent. Wood would easily catch on fire, so would it be able to burn down the door? "Hidan." She asked quietly taking a few short steps over to his limp body.

"What?" He growled opening his eyes to glare at the girl, but he for some reason almost felt bad afterwards.

'I need you to get me a few large pieces of wood." She flashed a smile that would have made any other man melt and give her what ever she wanted. Note: Any other man.

"Why?" He asked irritated. He wouldn't give into her, but he had to admit that her manipulation skills were something to watch out for. She must have worked at them for years. She obviously wanted all men to bow at her feet, and with that smile she could probably get most men to, Hidan realized. He shook his head to dismiss the thought- it would probably get him into more trouble then he would want.

"Uh-m…" She paused a second. She forget what she was doing again! To get the tailed beast!" She remembered with a jolt.

"Ugh." Hidan slowly got up and ripped a few panels off the wooden wall. She smiled and requested him throw it against the wall.

"If it works then it should just burn the whole door down." She explained. "If there isn't a door then how can a seal, seal something off." she watched the wood catch fire and then fall to the floor. After mere minutes the door came crashing down, and they got into the room. _Where did all the debris go? _

"Hey, good thinking." Hidan smirked. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't actually as dumb as she appeared.

"What?" She asked. "This was my idea?" She laughed happy that she had came up with such a good idea. The sad part was that she had genuinely forgot. She honestly forgot that she had just came up with that idea.

"Lets go." Hidan rolled his eyes walking through the new passage.

"Stay away!" The noise came from ever direction as a fire ball suddenly flew at us. Hidan attempted to dodge, but Shizuko kept walking forward through the fire ball.

"Hidan, don't forget the five tailed dog uses mostly illusions." Shizuko spoke loudly. Sometimes she's thoughtful and smart, but at other times she was simply dumb. Hidan shook his head. This woman had to be the most confusing one of them all.

"How can you tell the difference?" He asked trying to see if she would even be able to tell.

"If it were real, it would have left scorch marks on the floor, and as you can see-" she motioned towards the floor. "-there are none. Also it would have at least shown us a flash of him, instead he remained hidden as though the fireball came from no where."

Hidan looked at her. He never would have thought of that. She looked menacingly around the room. "There!" She yelled suddenly. Pointing at the corner, it was a real fireball this time, and she saw him. His snow colored hair was easy to spot against the blackened wall. She dodged and Hidan threw his scythe with wicked speed. He struck the person and dropped him right then.

"I would have done better." She said with a snort.

"Is that your form of a compliment?" Hidan asked picking up the limp but still living body and heaved him over his shoulder.

Shizuko snorted. "Ha! You act like you did something worth mentioning." In the dark he couldn't see her smile. "Are you ready?" She asked turning to find no what out. "Where did the door go?"


End file.
